


girls like girls like boys like boys

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Trans Martin Blackwood, as a treat, be gay do crimes, elias is dead, going to pride together, it's martin's first Pride baby!!!, melanie is a queen change my mind, minor homophobic encounter, panromantic jonathan sims, pure self-indulgent fluff, they can have a gay festival, they saved the world, tw we have a homophobe on our hands i repeat we have a homophobe, whatthegirlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Martin goes to his first Pride festival with Jon, Melanie, and Georgie.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	girls like girls like boys like boys

**Author's Note:**

> i had a blast with this especially imagining the outfits its just aspdoaijsdpfoaijsd THEY  
> i love them and want them to be happy  
> they save the world everything is perfect! what a surprise!  
> comments and kudos feed my s o u l  
> xxx

Martin ran a hand through his hair nervously, trying to slow the butterflies in his stomach. He looked up when the bedroom door opened and Jon stepped out, looking only slightly uncomfortable in his tank top.

“I still don’t see why this is exactly necessary, Martin,” he protested, glancing balefully at his bare shoulders.

Martin swallowed, his cheeks reddening. _It’s been eight months, get a grip, Blackwood._ “You look great,” he said honestly, “And I already told you- it’s summer, Jon. I don’t know if you’ve been outside in the summer before, but it’s not as cold as a drafty office building. AND there are going to be a lot of people, don’t want you overheating.”

Jon sighed and shook his head resignedly. “Fine, fine, that makes sense. Ready?”

“Are _you_ ready?” He laughed, standing up. “No, I don’t think so. Not for where we are going.” Martin took Jon’s hand and grinned, his eyes bright. “It’s time to _drown ourselves in rainbows._ ”

Jon pulled a handful of pins out of his pocket. “Georgie and Melanie made these for us- oh, and they want to meet once we get there.”

Martin nodded, taking a small button bearing a rainbow flag on it and pinning it to his chest. “Sounds good. I’ll grab the flags, they’re in the kitchen.”

Jon watched him go, warmth blooming in his chest. The June sun streamed through the windows of their flat, uncharacteristically bright for London. Across the street he could see a sign hung in a little café wishing everybody a _Happy Pride!_

He smiled and brushed a thumb along his pins, enjoying the fact that he gets this. He gets to love Martin, he gets to proclaim his love for him in _public_ , he gets to wear his heart on his sleeve without worrying.

“Alright, love, here you go.” Martin tossed him a pink, yellow, and blue flag, tucking a neatly folded trans flag into the pocket of his rainbow cargo shorts. “Do you want me to braid your hair to keep it out of your face today?”

Jon nodded. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” With practiced fingers he quickly drew strands of Jon’s hair into a simple braid down his back, tying it off with a hair tie he kept on his wrist. “Perfect.” Martin stepped back, admiring his handiwork (and Jon)

“Not quite.” He smiled, taking a rainbow bandanna from who knows where and tying it on his head. “Better.”

“Ready to go?” Martin stretched, his arms stretching above his head. His _Clean The Seas, Plant More Trees, Save The Bees, Punch Nazis_ shirt rode up on his stomach slightly.

Jon grabbed two water bottles off the counter, heading to the door. “Ready. Are you ready for your first official Pride?”

Martin laughed, tying the laces on his shoes. “You bet.”

Jon shoved his feet into Doc Marten’s and smiled. “Ah, I forgot how much I loved going to these.”

“When did you last go?”

He leaned against the wall, fiddling with his flag thoughtfully. “It’s been quite a while, actually, I think the last time I went was with Georgie and a few friends from uni, maybe five years ago? They were so much fun, especially with her…” he trailed off nostalgically.

“Well I-“ He stood, crossing over to Jon and kissing the top of his head. “-am very excited.”

~~~

The tube was full of people, some looking like they were going to Pride as well, others giving them a wide berth. Normally this would have annoyed Jon, but he just laughed softly and leaned into Martin’s side. “We hold so much power today. The world is at our feet, Martin, the straights are afraid of us!”

“Nothing can stop us now,” he agreed.

They met up with Georgie and Melanie outside the tube station. Melanie’s wearing signature rainbow sunglasses perched on her head, holding a sign that read ‘ _Be Gay Do Crime_ ’

By her side stood Georgie, a flannel tied loosely around her waist over a t-shirt proclaiming ‘ _Eat The Rich!_ ’ in bold comic sans.

“Hello, boys!” She waved them over, large plastic dinosaurs dangling from her earrings. “Glad you could make it.”

Melanie punched Jon in the arm. “Are you ready to go punch some homophobes?” she asked, her grin sharp as knives.

“Oh, absolutely,” he answered without hesitation.

Georgie hugged Martin, saying quietly, “I’m so proud of you. You’re here! We’ll make sure you have a _great_ time.”

“Thanks, Georgie,” he said. “Jon said you guys used to go to these sorts of things quite a lot?”

“Yeah we did. At least until Jon got hired by a homophobic boss and roped into the whole _spooky Archives stuff_.”

“No mentioning Elias!” Melanie said loudly. “He is not allowed here. Not after everything he’s done. Hey, you know what would be a great idea? If we went and decorated his grave with Pride flags, he would _hate_ that.”

“Maybe later,” Jon took Martin’s hand. “For now- we’ve got a party to start.”

Georgie whooped and led the way towards a street practically flashing rainbow colors at every turn.

“Are you okay?” Jon asked quietly as Martin took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I just… This is the first time I’ve been, you know, _public_ , about my sexuality. Mum didn’t like it, she was the _worst_ during Pride month. I’m trying to tell myself that I’m allowed to do this, but its kind of hard, you know?”

Jon squeezed his hand. “Martin, with all due respect to your mum- she was a homophobic, abusive piece of garbage who does not deserve to be listened to. _You are valid. You are allowed to have this._ ”

“Thank you.” He closed his eyes, steadying himself. “Let’s go.”

~~~

The day started off with a 5k through the streets that they did not participate in (that was one thing they both agreed on- running was unnatural and should be considered a crime) but instead cheered on Georgie and Melanie as they crossed the finish line.

“I can’t believe you guys _chose_ to do that. Today is supposed to be fun!”

Georgie laughed, her breath coming in pants as she dumped water over her head. “That’s why we did it. Right, babe?”

Melanie leaned over, stretching out her calves. “Right,” she agreed. “The parade starts in a half hour, you want to grab a bite to eat before then?”

Georgie perked up. “I know a _great_ Hungarian place a few blocks over. Jon, Martin, what do you say?”

They both nodded in agreement. “Sounds good to me.”

Melanie retied her lesbian flag, adjusting the knots so it flowed like a cape.

“Oh, that remind me-“ Martin dug his own flag out of his pocket, quickly taking it out of the packaging.

“Nice shorts.”

“Thanks, Georgie.”

“They make your butt look good,” Jon added.

Martin blushed slightly, draping the pink, white, and blue flag around his shoulders. “Thanks?”

Georgie threw an arm around Melanie’s shoulders, both of them retching. “You two are absolutely _disgusting_ ,” she pouted. “Shall we?”

The restaurant was a five minute walk away. Jon laughed and joked with Georgie and Melanie, holding onto Martin’s hand. His face was open and bright in the sun, reminding Martin of how _far_ they had come in the past year. He still couldn’t believe he was dating _Jonathan Sims_.

Not only that, but he was at Pride. If someone had told Martin that he would be holding hands with the love of his life at a gay parade a few years ago, Martin would have laughed, long and hard. _What a funny_ _joke_ , he would have said.

But it wasn’t a joke. It wasn’t a dream, it was real. He was accepted for who he was, loved by a wonderful man, sitting in a bright window booth stealing food of Georgie’s plate. Melanie’s sign leaned in the window, her blocky letters flashing in the sun.

A man approached their table and Jon immediately smelled trouble. Everything about him screamed _straight Christian man with extreme political views_. He squeezed Martin’s hand reassuringly as the man came to stop at their table.

“You know, you are all going to hell,” he told them in a matter-of-fact way. “God hates gay people and homosexuality is a sin. If you repent now-“

Melanie interrupted him. “Excuse me, in the least polite way possible- _piss off_. Nobody asked you.”

He looked as if he was going to say something else when Georgie glared at him, echoing Melanie’s sentiment. She made a _shoo_ -ing gesture with her hand and he left, looking offended.

“The nerve of some people,” Jon muttered. “How dare he come and invalidate a whole group of people without any respect for how they might feel or react? Honestly, it’s ridiculous. Aside from everything he said being factually incorrect, it’s just plain rude.”

“Amen,” Melanie agreed fervently. “Now, I have nothing against straight people if they aren’t complete pricks, but straight men?’

“Are the worst,” Georgie finished, downing the last of her drink.

Martin laughed. “It’s about time for the parade,” he said, checking his watch. They all stood, donning their rainbow armor, and marched into the street. They joined a throng of people, all waving flags and signs and embracing the freedom to be whoever they wanted to be.

Martin looked at the sea of people, then at Jon by his side. “Thank you,” he said quietly, bending down to kiss him quickly.

Jon grinned. “Of course, love.”

And so they added their own drop of love to the ocean they were celebrating, taking comfort in the knowledge that they were _not alone_.

~~~

“That was a blast!” Georgie said, her eyes bright.

Jon hummed in agreement, leaning against Martin’s side. Melanie took off her backpack, grinning evilly.

“The day isn’t over yet. What do you say we do some crime, lads?” She pulled out several cans of spray paint. “Relax, nothing serious. Just vandalizing the grave of the worlds only homophobic gay man.”

Martin took a purple can from her. “I’m down.”

**Author's Note:**

> YES they spray painted rainbows around elias' grave and decorated it with pride flags what more do you need to know?


End file.
